This invention relates to structural assemblies for buildings or other architectural constructions and is particularly concerned with frame structures enclosing an area which is to be filled using one or more panes (i.e. transparent or translucent sheets) and/or panels mounted in the structure.
When creating such structural assemblies, for example as curtain walling, for a large building, especially a tall building, the task can be extremely difficult, particularly in adverse weather conditions. There is, for example, the problem of handling large panes of glass including lifting them some considerable height, and then locating and fixing them accurately often in high winds and with the construction workers themselves exposed to the weather conditions.